


Failure

by Shadowlink100



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Temporary Character Death, Violence, the others our just in looks passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: “I can take you on by myself while my family is taking care of your allies,” Hyrule announced, this caused the Moblin to laugh and startled Hyrule to gulp while back away from the Moblin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seeking7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking7/gifts).



Hyrule burst through the trees into the clearing, stopping to catch his breath from his running when he heard a branch break backflipping over the projectile, turning around to see a moblin enter the clearing after him.

“Give up already,” a voice growled from behind Hyrule, making him gasp, turning around, “We just need a drop of your blood to bring back Ganon.”

“I never let you get my blood even if I have to burn myself to do so.” He exclaims, causing the moblin to hisses taking a step towards him. This causes Hyrule to take a step back.

“I can take you on by myself while my family is taking care of your allies,” Hyrule announced, this caused the moblin to laugh and startled Hyrule to gulp while back away from the moblin.

“Your _family_ is getting killed as we speak by my allies.” Fear comes to Hyrule's face, ducking as the moblin throws a boomerang at him. Hyrule quickly pulls up his sword to his side blocking an arrow from piercing his side.

Hyrule notices that the monsters the rest of his family were fighting surrounding him, making him start to believe that his family could be in trouble. He quickly does a headcount, counting about 20 monsters, when a rush of power enters his body. A bright yellow glow catches the attention of the monster causing them to step back upon realizing that he carries the whole triforce.

“Guys I think-” The moblin gets cut off as Hyrule lets out a yell, “THUNDER!” as Hyrule finishes speaking a surge of lightning release from his body and strikes the monster, shocking them to death. Hyrule takes a deep breath before walking towards where his family was fighting.

Hyrule walks out of the forest, into a battlefield when he notices 8 bodies laying in different positions, his breathing picks up as he walks over hoping it wasn’t true what the moblin told him. As he nears, the body closest to him is laying on his side so he can’t see his face, but pinks streaks through the hair. Upon seeing the pink, Hyrule collapse onto his knees finally letting the tears fall.

“I’m-m s-so sor-ry gu-uys,” Hyrule hiccups out before bawling, raising his hands to his face too but noticing the Triforce mark on the back of his hand. Hyrule looks upon the Triforce mark, remembering something Legend mentioned to him a while ago.

_“After defeating Ganon on my first adventure, I was able to wish upon the Triforce to restore everything before Agahnim came into the picture.” Legend recounted from his first adventure._

Hyrule looks up to his family laying with blood pooling around each, some had their bones sticking out of their bodies, some with their stomachs slash open, looking down at the triforce marking he closes his eyes.

“Triforce…” Hyrule takes a deep breath, “Please grant my wish and bring back my family. They all I have left…” Hyrule finishings before breaking down, the triforce that he guards with his life didn’t grant his wish. Finally accepting that he is all alone again when a soft yellow glow catches his attention, looking down at his hand seeing the triforce glow.

**Author's Note:**

> I need other opinions on the tags I use also first time doing angst so opinions are welcomes


End file.
